


The Toll of Immortality

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dark Merlin, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Homophobic Language, Immortal Merlin, Insanity, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessive Merlin, Reincarnation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Merlin has been waiting centuries for his King's return. When he finally finds him again, he knows what he has to do. He must make sure that no one can take him from Merlin ever again. And if that involves kidnapping Arthur? Well, he knows what is best for his King. He was made to serve him after all.(Too bad for Arthur that he doesn't get a say in this.)





	The Toll of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe I wrote this to work on the POV? (Fanfiction has corrupted me.)

When Arthur jerks awake with a start, he realizes three things in rapid succession: he has no idea where he is, he's naked and he's tied up. He tugs at the bonds, but it does nothing to help. Feeling horribly exposed, he closes his eyes and keep trying, but it doesn't work. He is still terribly, terrifyingly trapped.

There is even less comfort considering the fact he is tied to a bed. Both of his arms and legs are attached to either side of the headboard. While this means either arm is stretched out and pulled to either side, it is worse for his legs. They are tied at his ankles, spread and stuck in the air. It leaves his arse open and exposed in a way that scares him in a completely different way. He tries to tell himself it is a coincidence, but he doesn't have much luck.

There are pillows under his head and the sheets on the bed are soft. Obviously someone wants to impress with this kidnapping. He still doesn't remember anything about how he got here. No sign if he has been drugged or knocked out. One second he was fine and the next he was here. He struggles again, but still no success. That's when he hears a soft chuckle an looks up.

It's the man from the gym. He has been a regular even before Arthur joined. No one seems to know much about him, but that's alright. Arthur doesn't want to give anyone the wrong impression after all. But this bloke – he looks like he's around Arthur's age, early twenties or so – with lean, strong muscles, pale, smooth skin and a perk arse. Not that he has been looking of course. He's not like _that._ He's a man, not a fairy boy or a shirt lifter. He doesn't have _perversions._

His Father made it clear what he thinks of faggots. It's hardly flattering. And he has taught Arthur how to be a real man. How to be a lady's man. Uther was quite the catch in his youth and he has passed all of that knowledge onto his son. So no, Arthur hasn't been checking out the bloke with firm muscles and gorgeous eyes. He wouldn't dream of it. He renews his struggle.

“What the fuck is going on?” he spits the question.

Merlin watches as Arthur tugs and squirms on the bed. It is quite a lovely sight. He has been waiting centuries for his King's return. Too long. Too long, lonely centuries. But now he has returned to him. Not in the way he was expecting, it's true. He had been watching the lake, thinking his King would rise from it. Instead, he has been born anew, without memories of their time together. Part of him mourns the loss, but maybe it's better this way. They can create new memories together.

He ignores his King's question for now and walks around to sit on the bed beside him. He reaches out, caressing skin. That Arthur jerks away from him is no matter. He continues, feeling strong muscles and fine hair. His thighs are wonderful things. All of him is. His King was always gorgeous – not merely handsome, nothing so ordinary – but right now he looks exceptionally beautiful. It has been so long that time has diluted his memory. He about lost his breath when he saw Arthur that first time working out. He hadn't even been looking, but he had found him. Finally.

Of course he knew what he had to do immediately. He had to keep his King safe. Merlin lost him once, it would not happen to him again. Still he had to make the necessary arrangements before he acted. Everything had to be perfect. Not that he couldn't simply wave a his hand and have magic take care of the rest. Technically he could. But he had to make sure. No one would take his King away from him ever again. The wait was agonizing, but there was one bright side to it. As the days went on, he noticed that Arthur would sometimes stare at him. He was subtle to be sure, but he could still feel the weight of that gaze on him. It made his stomach flutter. His King clearly did not remember him, but he still had his focus. Surely that was a sign that everything would succeed.

To have his King lusting after him was thrilling. He had never been that way in Camelot. Or, rather, it had, but it was buried under the responsibilities of the crown, the expectations of his Father and the need for Queen and heirs. Merlin doesn't begrudge Gwen for having what he wanted most. She had been his friend longer than she had been Arthur's Queen. And she made him happy. There were too many obstacles standing in their way back then.

But now his King is back and his interest is returned. How can that be anything but a guarantee for success?

He regrets the need to kidnap Arthur – surely that will put him in a foul mood at first. It is natural for him to be startled and angry in the beginning. He is a fighter after all. But it is also necessary. If he is to keep anyone from stealing his King from him, he must hide the fact that he has come into contact with Arthur to begin with. If nothing else, Uther is sure to object. That is someone who has not improved over time.

“Easy my King,” he soothes, “everything is alright. I will keep you safe.”

Arthur stares at the man in horror. 'My King'? Has he been kidnapped by a psycho as well as a pervert? “I am not your King. Let me go!”

He keeps petting Arthur's thigh. It is giving him the creeps. “Oh, but you are my King. Just because you don't remember it, doesn't mean it isn't so.”

Yup, the bloke is off his rocker. “Then as your King, I order you to release me.”

Merlin shakes his head, smiling. “I am afraid I cannot do that my King. You see, I have already seen you die once and I could not save you. Now that you have returned to me, nothing will happen to you again. I will take care of you.”

“And what part of kidnapping me, tying me up and holding me against my will is 'taking care of me'? I don't know what books told you that, but they lied. And stop touching me!”

Merlin's smile grows. “I do not have to read any books to know how to take care of you. I was made to serve you. I know what you need. Just like I know you really don't want me to stop touching you. You are enjoying it.”

“I am not,” Arthur protests vehemently. He isn't. Obviously he isn't. He has been kidnapped and tied up. No part of that is enjoyable. Still, there is an odd stirring in the pit of his stomach that worries him.

“You always were unnecessarily stubborn. There's no need to hide it. I know you enjoy my touch. Just as I know you have been staring at me for these past few months.”

“I have not! I had no reason to look at you, let alone stare. And if I did happen to notice, it was because of those ridiculous ears of yours.” To Arthur's annoyance, that only makes the man laugh. Hardly the result he was looking for.

“My ears were always a subject of ridicule for you, although I know you secretly liked them. You could never say it though. Just like now.”

“I do not like you because you are holding me captive. How did you think I was going to react?”

“Oh I knew you wouldn't be happy at first, but I know you will see that this is for the best.”

“For the best?! What the hell – oomph!”

Merlin could not resist any longer. Not those blazing eyes nor those pouting lips. He leans forward and shares his first kiss with his King. Arthur is resistant at first, closed lips and unresponsive. But when Merlin nips at his bottom lip, he gasps enough to let Merlin in. Next he tries to bite him, but he doesn't mind. His King can't hurt him. And he tastes so sweet.

It isn't the most perfect kiss as far as first kisses go, but it is so Arthur that it makes Merlin hum in pleasure. This is what he wanted. This is what he dreamed of. He has been in love with his King for so long, he doesn't remember who he is without that love.

Reaching down, he begins to stroke Arthur's cock as he continues the kiss. At first touch it is soft, but it doesn't take long for it to begin to grow. Steady, gentle strokes that make Arthur push into his hand. He grins happily into the kiss. Excellent.

Shite, is Arthur's first thought as he feels the man's hand on his cock. This is exactly what he was afraid of. Logically he knows this is all a physical reaction. His mind doesn't have to consent for his body to react. Still, he feels a wave of shame as he accidentally moves to get more of that touch. He shouldn't want this. He _doesn't_ want it. But he can't help it. Just as he can't help the thorough invasion of his mouth.

He tries to jerk away, but it still doesn't work. In the position he is in, he is well and truly trapped. Maybe if he gives him what he wants, he'll let Arthur go. He doubts it though. With the way he was talking earlier, it was like he thought Arthur belonged to him. It's hardly reassuring.

And now he is fully hard and aroused with unwanted pleasure. It's not fair. Why does it feel so good if Arthur doesn't want it? Shouldn't there be a rule against that? However life is rarely fair. He learned that a long time ago. Doesn't stop the thoughts now though. Miracles do happen. Right?

“My lovely, lovely King,” Merlin croons as he continues. Arthur is still fighting, but he is also beginning to react more as well. Hips rise to meets his hand, even if it is clear that it is against Arthur's will. No matter, that will end too. His King will realize that they are meant to be and stop resisting. Even the Once and Future King can't stop Destiny after all.

Pulling away from that delectable mouth, he begins licking and sucking at Arthur's neck. Now free to speak, he orders Merlin to “Stop, damnit!” even as he moves into the touch. When he finds a particularly sensitive spot, Arthur lets out a loud moan. Grinning to himself he lavishes tat spot with attention, kissing and biting and sucking at it as he listens to his King's hitched breath. It is a beautiful sound. It is a shame he never was able to hear it when they were alive in Camelot.

But then again, maybe it is better that he is only hearing them now, Arthur is so beautiful like this. How much harder would it had been, to know and to hear and yet still lose him for all that time? Maybe it's better that he didn't have those memories. He might have gone mad if he did. And what good would he have been if he had? No use to his King now. What use is a servant who cannot serve?

After the first moan, Arthur makes even more effort not to give into the pleasure. That is just giving the crazy bloke what he wants and Arthur doesn't want that. If it won't set him free then he refuses to give in. But it feels just so damn  _ good _ . He's never felt like this before. He's not a virgin by any means, but the women he has been with have never made him feel like this. And it's not as if he has ever been with a man before. Of course he hasn't. He's  _ not like that. _

This is just further proof that something is wrong with him. How can he be this aroused when everything is non consensual? He shouldn't be. He really shouldn't. Physical reactions be damned, he should have more control than this. But still his breath catches and his hips jerk from that hand and mouth of his... Well, the mad bloke.

If only he would leave off of his neck. There are three sensitive spots three and so far he has hit every one of them, switching from one to another to another. Soon, it is going to look like a vampire bit him a little too enthusiastically. Then he bites down on Arthur's collar bone and he arches up with a cry. What the hell? How is _that_ suppose to feel as good as it does? He knows some people are into things like that – and it's fine. But Arthur has never been one of them.

Finally he stops, backing up to stare at his work and Arthur asks, “Done snacking Dracula?”

It comes out less angrily and more out of breath then it should. His cock is rock hard now and he hates the bloke for it. Almost as much as he hates himself.

“Don't be such a prat, my King, I know you are enjoying this.” To emphasize the point, he cups Arthur's cock as if he is weighing it. “This doesn't lie Sire.”

“I am _not_ your King,” Arthur protests again, “I'm not a King at all. In case you haven't gotten the memo there is only one royal family and I'm not a part of it.”

“No, but you were. You were the greatest King of all.”

“What are you on?” he asks incredulously, “Did your dealer give you a bad batch or something?”

The bloke stares down at him adoringly. “You are Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King. I have been waiting for centuries for your return. Now that you have, I will not let anything happen to you again.”

Arthur's blood runs cold. He thinks he's _that_ Arthur Pendragon? The original King of legends? Sure they share the same name, but that's a coincidence. Well, a coincidence and his Father, who is not so secretly a sadist. Uther Pendragon, sharing the love and all that. At least 'Arthur' is a normal name if he can avoid giving his last name. Or if people fail to recognize him. It doesn't happen often any more, as he is becoming more and more involved in the Company. His Father wants him to become CEO by the time he is thirty.

Still, sharing a name with someone does not make him that person. Especially if that person was never alive to begin with. “I am _not_ the Once and Future King. That is just a story.”

“Yes, they did manage to mangle it up enough through the ages. To think they now have me as a wise old man and not your manservant. And Gwen, my oh my. And Lance and the Knights and everyone really,” he says ideally.

'Old man'. Oh no, there is no bloody ways. “You think you're Merlin?”

The bloke gives him a sharp grin. “I _am_ Merlin, although the Druids always did insist on 'Emrys',” he frowns, then shakes his head. “Shall I prove it to you Sire?” His eyes flash gold and the oddest sensation floods Arthur's entrance, up to his valves. He feels... empty.

“What the fuck?” Alright, no need to panic. His eyes couldn't have really have turned gold. The sensation is just a trick of the mind. There is no such thing as magic. That's another fairy tale.

“Better than a traditional enema, isn't it?”

“What the hell are you?”

“I'm Merlin,” he answers simply, as if that explains everything.

That's when Arthur realizes he is well and truly fucked. This bloke is crazy, has magic and thinks they are two people out of legend. It doesn't matter if he is or isn't Merlin – and he can't be, that's impossible – if he has the power to back himself up, he can do whatever he wants. Nothing Arthur can do is going to stop him. Maybe he can convince him otherwise, but not soon enough. Not if he is going this fast.

Arthur falls silent and Merlin takes the time to admire him. There are bruises on his neck. Marking his claim. A thin sheen of sweat is starting to cover him. His cock stands hard against his stomach. Beautiful.

He takes another moment to admire his arse while he casually summons the toys. It is as beautiful as the rest of him – round and firm with fine blonde hair running down the crack. His entrance is still small and untouched, just begging for Merlin to play with it. It is spread open for him, with nowhere to hide the beauty.

He runs a finger up and down along the crack, just feeling it. Arthur tries to move away, but he pays no mind to it. Remembering his own first time, he knows how odd everything feels at first. And then, once he adjusted, how good it felt. All it takes is some time. Arthur will see. There's nothing to worry about. Merlin will take care of him.

With merely another thought, he slicks Arthur's entrance up. It is much easier this way. No worrying about misplacing the lub or running out. It's one of Merlin's favorite spells, once he figured it out. Some might think this is an improper use of magic, but it isn't. It's useful for those who are more open about these kind of things. Convenient.

He doesn't push his finger in right away. Instead he pets and plays with the rim. Stroking back and forth, circling it gently, putting just the _tiniest_ bit of pressure on it. Deciding to go a step farther, he lowers himself onto the bed so his face is directly in front of Arthur's arse. Then, cupping each cheek in his hands, he begins to lick.

Arthur howls.

A feeling of dread had come over Arthur as soon as he felt the first touch to his arse. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, but it was the knowledge of what would come next that made him shiver. Then he dropped down and for a second Arthur thought he changed his mind. He wasn't going to do this. And then he felt the tongue.

He was... he was licking his arse. And it felt good. Bloody hell, did it feel good. He couldn't help that first initial noise that came out of his mouth. It should be disgusting, but it was wonderful instead. He licked it in broad strokes, circled the rim of it,  _ pushed into him _ , over and over again. Never stopping or pausing. A continuous cycle of wet, pleasurable stimulation.

It is driving him mad. He has never felt anything like this before. Never imagined it. The idea is so dirty, it shouldn't be the least bit arousing. But it is. Oh god, it is. The nerve endings around his entrance feel – not quite on fire, but it is a close description. Different from the finger he was using, but just as strong and insistent. He lets out an involuntary sob as he bucks into it. His thighs begin to quiver at the strain they are under.

He is open and spread and vulnerable, trapped between pleasure and shame. His cock is leaking against his stomach and all he wants to do is come and get it over with. But at the same time he never wants it to stop. His breath speeds up more as the tongue pushes in and caresses his inner walls. Head turned into the pillow so he doesn't have to watch, his body begs for more.

Just when he thinks he might explode, Merlin pulls away. He whines, bucking into the air for more –  _ something _ . He rubs Arthur's thighs soothingly. “Shh,” he croons, “it's alright Arthur. I have you.”

That's what Arthur is afraid of, but he doesn't say that. He doesn't say anything. He just closes his eyes and lets the arousal take over. It's easier that way, to pretend. Imagine he isn't in this situation, but a better one. He's heard – accidentally of course – that it hurts more if you tense up. The last thing he wants is any pain or tearing... down there.

Merlin feels a flash of smug victory when Arthur stops fighting him. Yes. This is what he wants. He wants his King to trust that he will take care of him. And he will. Will he ever. His King will want for nothing ever again.

He grabs the first toy – a slim dildo, only a little wider than a finger – and magically lubs it up. Going slow, he rubs the head of it around Arthur's opening before slowly pushing in. He only goes part way in before pulling it back out again and then back in. Gently he begins to fuck Arthur with the toy, getting him use to the sensation. He doesn't want to hurt him. His King will never feel pain again. At least, not true pain, Painful pleasure is something else – its own interesting thing to play with.

Arthur clenches his hands as he attempts to relax. It's... not as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, it feels oddly good. But the word 'odd' is still in the description. He's not sure how he feels about it. Or no, he does. It's wrong and disgusting and immoral. Unfortunately for him, as his body adjusts, it becomes better. More... something. Full and smooth, but still lacking. He finds himself wishing for more even as he mentally protests the idea.

He gasps and shudders, trying to focus on just the feeling. Now that he is use to it, it's easier. The smooth slide, the constant stimulation of his nerve endings. It's nice. More than nice. He pushes into it, wanting more.

Then the toy is taken out and something wider, with ridges and lines enters him. There us a slight burn as this is clearly wider, but it also has more give to it. It's not as firm as the first, but the texture adds something more to it. Something better. The burn quickly disappears. In its place, more pleasure fills him. He's even fuller now, gasping and moving into the toy. It's enough to take the edge off of his arousal, but that's it. It hurts more than it helps in that regard, making him leak even more, but not fulfilling anything.

It goes on like that for an unmeasurable amount of time. In and out, in and out, as Arthur moves and clenches his teeth to stop his pleads for more. It's so good, but it's not enough. Not nearly enough. It feels like his skin is becoming more sensitive all the while. The brush of Merlin's hand against his arse and thigh as he strokes him feels nearly as good as the toy in his arse. He can feel the sweat dripping off his brow, running down his face. He bucks, but in his position, it doesn't help much. He can only move so far.

He can't help the whine of protest when the toy is removed. He pants and thrusts up, seeking some sort of friction. Any sort. Ever since he started with the toys, Merlin has not touched his cock once. Supposedly some men are able to come just from anal stimulation, but Arthur suspects that is something that only happens in porn. And if it does happen in real life, he doubts he is one of them. After all,  _ he's not like that. _

The protest sounds more and more feeble each time he repeats it. The truth seems to grow stronger each time Arthur gives into this mad bloke. Isn't this how the whole thing started in the first place? He caught Arthur staring.

But no, it started because this crazy bloke thinks he's the Merlin – who knows, that might even be his real name – and that he is the original Pendragon. That is why he is here. Because of mad Merlin. Not because he was staring. This isn't a punishment for being weak, for giving in. It isn't. It  _ isn't. _

But just like his protests, he doesn't believe it. Not really. If only he could fix himself. If only he could convince his brain what he _really_ wants. _If only he wasn't gay_.

This is a hell of a time for his sexual crisis to come to a head, but this is also just his luck. His mates joke about how emotionally repressed he is. They're not wrong either. So of course he confronts it when he is in a situation he can't escape – literally. Not that it means anything right now. Just because he might be – is – gay, doesn't mean he has to enjoy this. What is the saying? Safe, sound and consensual?

On of these days, he is going to figure out just how the hell he has subconsciously gathered all of this information in his head. The hell?

Today is not the day though because Merlin is holding up a third toy for him to see. It's not the thickness that makes him nervous. It's not wider than Arthur himself – average or close to it. No. It's the _length_ of it that makes him swallow. It's definitely a toy because no real cock is that long. It has to be at least 20 cm long, if not more so. It's more realistic too, crown and veins included.

“Don't worry Arthur, this is going to feel so good,” Merlin reassures him.

He isn't. Not at all. At least it isn't a monster cock, but that is no comfort right now. The head of it pushes into him and he throws his own head back, body arching. Full, oh god, oh god, so fucking full. His breath comes out in harsh pants and whines. It keeps going and keeps going and just keeps  _ going _ . He is almost afraid he is going to choke on it before it stops.

Then he feels the fake bollocks against his arse and he clenches his jaw. No, not in his mouth, It feels close though. So much, oh damn, so much in him. It goes in farther than he has been stretched, feeling the burn all the way to his stomach. But at the same time it is such a good feeling of fullness, it feels impossible. How does this exist?

His body continues to arch as the toy is pulled out, muscles tense. The head pops out of his opening and he moans, feeling empty after that. How is that possible? It wasn't even in him for all that long. Then it enters him again and he screams. The angle is different and it brushes against something that can only be his prostate. It has to be. Nothing else down there can make him feel like that.

And oh god, does it feel good. Even better than the impossibly full feeling. Because now he is full and his prostate is being constantly stimulated. The toy is so long, it rubs against it the entire way to the end. When he feels the bollocks again, he bucks to keep the pleasure going. He can't help it. In the back of his mind is the thought that he shouldn't want this, he  _ doesn't _ , but he has finally succeeded in pushing those thoughts away for now.

They will come back, he knows they will. And he will probably hate himself when this is over. But it feels so good right now. No, not just good – wonderful, amazing. He bucks again, but it's not enough. Now that he has felt it, he wants,  _ needs _ , more. “Please,” he begs.

Merlin grins brightly. Yes, this is exactly what he wants. His King in the throes of passion, begging him to take care of him. He pulls the toy back out, watching with fascination as Arthur's arse grips it. Like he doesn't want to let it go. When just the crown of it is in, he pauses then pushes back inside. It disappears, swallowing it greedily. His arse takes it like it was made for just this. Incredible. Gorgeous.

His King is gorgeous like this, thrusting and whining and begging for more. He has finally lost all reservation, just like Merlin knew he would. He knows what is best for his King. He has been preparing for centuries after all. Nothing will ruin this.

There is now a puddle of precome on his stomach from his cock. He hasn't touched it purposefully. For their first time, he wants to draw it out, make it last. Also, he has been planning one last thing. Of course, he could use magic, but he wants it to be natural. Or mostly natural because he does plan on using magic if he isn't satisfied the first time. Besides, he would hate to have to stop fucking Arthur like this.

So he lets go and watches as the toy moves on its own. It keeps the same path, continuing to hit Arthur's prostate. He does enjoy it so, he'd hate to deny him it. Sliding off the bed, he strips quickly, eyes glued to his King who is now blatantly staring at him. He stretches, showing off a bit. In Camelot, when he first arrived, he was lanky with hardly any impressive muscle to speak of. By time he developed them, it was too late. No one ever seemed to see them, still calling him skinny and boney.

Now though, he has no memory of the old him. And the new him is just as strong as those last years, if not more so. He looks good and he knows it. Arthur is hardly the first man to stare at him. But Arthur is the only man – only person – he wants.

He resettles back down on the bed, arranging himself so that he is straddling Arthur, one thigh on either side. One quick flash of magic and he slides down onto Arthur's cock. Oh gods, yes. Arthur may not have the biggest or thickest cock Merlin has ever seen, but it is perfect. Heavy and warm and solid inside of him. It reaches all the right places.

It is everything he has ever dreamed of. Oh yes, he is most definitely using magic if Arthur comes too soon. This is too good to end too soon. Of course, he could simply stop Arthur from coming until he is satisfied, but he does not want to do that to his King. Not the first time.

He places his hands on Arthur's shoulders and begins to fuck himself. He angles himself so that his own prostate is being hit and sets a steady pace. So bloody good. It only figures his King is good at this, just like everything else.

Arthur stares up at Merlin above him as he moves. This... he was not expecting. When he began to undress, he thought he knew exactly what was coming next. The self moving toy – and holy shite, a magical fucking machine – would be removed and Merlin would enter him. Only that didn't happen. He got on top of Arthur and made it so it was almost like Arthur was the one fucking him.

Almost because of course he isn't. He is tied up and only able to squirm and move so much. In this position it is hard to forget just what is happening to him. Before, he could close his eyes and focus on the toys. There was no personal touch involved. Now though, Merlin is on top of him, fucking himself on Arthur's cock, as the toy continues to fuck Arthur.

He is trapped between two pleasurable hard spots, so to say. The toy continues to be a source of constant pleasure. And Merlin hugs his cock inside of him like he doesn't want to ever let go. It's not like fucking a woman, but it's not necessarily an unpleasant difference. It is still warm and tight and wet, if not in the same way. Maybe tighter actually. Normally that would be a good thing. Now though...

When Merlin was undressing, Arthur was reminded how attractive he is. Why he was staring in the first place. It was almost enough to make Arthur forget that he was here against his will. Almost. Now, with Merlin on top of him, he is forcefully reminded of that fact. It feels good. It feels amazing between the toy and Merlin. His cock is finally getting the stimulation he so desperately craved. The toy drives his arousal higher and higher with each thrust. He is so close, he can practically taste his orgasm.

But that still doesn't mean that he wants it. The shame is coming back even as he grits his teeth and bucks up and down, chasing the end of his pleasure. It is all coming to a head now, his entire body on fire. Each touch is a new spark of pleasure and want and  _ need _ . It feels as if he might explode if he doesn't come soon, he is that aroused. He doesn't know how long this has gone on for, but it feels like forever.

And then it happens. One, two, three more times and he is crying out, coming. Merlin's body milks his cock as his orgasm feels like it goes on for an eternity. He sobs. He can't help it. Everything feels just so good right now. It's relief too. It's almost over. Finally, it's almost over.

He goes lax, the ropes the only thing keeping him up.

Merlin hisses, feeling Arthur's hot come fill him. It feels just as good as his hard cock does. He clenches around it, drawing it out as long as he can. With one hand he jerks himself off with quick, tight motions. It doesn't take much and then he is coming too, covering Arthur's stomach. Something inside of him sparks at seeing his King marked in such a way.

It is Merlin's come and Merlin's bruises and the sweat Merlin forced out of him. Everything about him screams Merlin's. It makes the possessive part of him he usually keeps hidden purr in pleasure. Yes. His King is his. His and no one else's. Not ever again. He will keep him by his side, forever if they both live that long.

Arthur's cock is now soft, a warm weight inside of him. He is half tempted to stay like this. Keep Arthur inside of him as he stares at his beauty. But no, he wants that cock fucking him more. Maybe another time. Using his magic, he makes Arthur hard again and listens to his cries as he does. Oh yes, his King is going to feel so  _ good _ .

Arthur about cries as he feels his cock harden again. His entire body clenched as he feels Merlin begin to move again, no pause or hesitation whatsoever. Shite. It still feels good, but it's too good at the same time. Too much. The human body isn't built for this. There is a refractory period for a reason. Normally, when Arthur wanks, he has to wait before he can clean himself off. His body is extremely sensitive right after his orgasm.

He knows about overstimulation, but it always seemed particularly bad for him. Even the slightest touch made him cringe. Sometimes even the sheets were a problem.

So now, to have no break at all, his body is shaking at the feeling. He thought he was on fire before. Ha! That was nothing. This is true fire, where pain and pleasure begin to mix. The toy in his arse is still moving, still hitting his prostate. That has never once stopped, continuing even after Merlin came. Now it seems to speed up, rubbing his insides raw.

His cock twitches and burns as it is hugged and stroked inside of Merlin's body. It hurts so good he's not sure how he is breathing right now. His breath is uneven for sure, whimpers instead of whines or moans. He is in pain, but it is such a good pain.

He truly hates his body right now.

He thinks, if he were in the right mind, he would hate Merlin more. But he doesn't. His head is too full of everything else. Just like his arse is too full and his cock too stimulated. It's all too much and he just wants it to end. But there is also a part of him that wants it to continue. Wants more of this because there is still pleasure with the pain.

Merlin continues to fuck him and the toy continues to fuck him and his body continues this pleasurable torture. The only thing that exists are the sensations. It's hard to believe that earlier he had to intentionally focus on them because now they are the only thing that exist.

No thoughts, no emotions, just sensations.

Only sensations.

He feels as if he is floating. His muscles unclench, relax into the bed. He becomes overly aware of the ropes holding him and the sheets under him. They are soft. The toy is hard and insistent. But that is alright because it hurts so good.

Just like his cock. Just like Merlin fucking himself on Arthur's cock. His body seems to sink further down as his head floats above him.

The orgasm takes him by surprise. He could feel the fire building and building until it felt like it would explode. But, somehow, he forgot that the explosion would happen. The fire continues and continues as everything continues.

There is no pause this time. His cock is hard again, still burning, burning even more, but all he can do right now is lay there and feel it. Feel the pleasurable pain. Feel the whimpers in his throat. Feel the fire consume him

Time loses all meaning. He couldn't keep track of it before, but now it disappears. It doesn't exist in this space he is floating in. Nothing registers much except the sensations. He couldn't even say if he comes again, if he stays in this space forever.

The toy moves and Merlin moves and Arthur floats.

Merlin watches as Arthur enters subspace and goes down hard. He stops moving, limbs loose, as he lays there and accepts everything Merlin has to give him. A heady achievement indeed. He didn't think he would be able to push him over the edge for the first time. His King is truly perfect for him.

He indulges in one more orgasm, in which Arthur comes again twice, hardly moving, before he finally slips off of him. He mourns the loss of his cock, but needs must. He has a King to take care of. This won't be the last time either. They will have eternity together after all. They had been made for each other. Two sides of the same coin.

He unties and cleans Arthur with a quick thought then massages lax limbs to make sure no damage has been done. Arthur looks like an angel like this, silent and golden. And he's all Merlin's.

Quietly he gets off the bed, though he doubts anything could wake Arthur right now. He picks up a box and examines the contents. Perfect. He goes back to the bed and lays down next to his King. Carefully he places the collar around his neck. It closes with a click, making the placement permanent. He had crafted it with his own magic, adding protection spells to it, along with a few various others. It is what will ensure that his King is by his side. Always.

His beautiful, gorgeous King. _His_ King.

Pulling blankets over them, he takes Arthur into his arms. It feels as good as having Arthur's cock inside of him. Perfect in every way. “Don't worry my King,” he murmurs, “nothing will take you from me now.”

He has made sure of that.

  
  


 


End file.
